Missing You
by Cho Seo Ryun
Summary: <html><head></head>Hari dimana Wufan dan Yixing akan bertemu. Sebuah kenangan, cinta, dan kasih sayang. A KrisLay fanfiction! Happy Birthday Zhang Yixing! Boys-Love! DLDR! Xie xie! Happy Reading!</html>


**Missing You**

**An EXO Fanfiction©**

**Disclaimer : Characters are belong to SM Town. The story plot and idea are mine.**

**Pairing : KrAy**

**Warning : Crack Couple, Full of Typo, Boys Love, OOC dan segala kejelekan lainnya. Don't like Don't read! No bashing, No flaming chara! Flame has never been accepted, Critique are allowed.**

**Rate : K+ - T**

**Wish you like it! ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Walaupun aku mengatakannya pada diriku sendiri sekarang, tidak akan sama seperti dulu<strong>_

_**Walaupun kau akan melupakanku sepenuhnya**_

_**Walaupun aku hanya sebuah bayangan bagimu**_

_**Malam ini**_

_**Sama seperti saat aku kehilanganmu**_

**…**

'_Ni hao gege! Hari pertama musim semi dan kau masih bergelung dibawah selimutmu? Keluarlah, aku yakin kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik hari ini kkk.'_

Seutas senyum terpampang di wajah tampan nan sempurna miliknya. Ia tak henti men-_scroll _layar ponsel nya hanya untuk membaca pesan yang sama. Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk membalasnya.

'_Selamat pagi __Yixing__. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku. Aku akan keluar…'_

Pemuda tampan itu membuka kenop apartemen nya pelan dan segera mengecek kotak pos nya, ia menemukan sebuah amplop disana. Ia tersenyum kembali saat melihat sebuah paket yang tergeletak di depan pintunya.

_From : Zhang Yixing_

_To : Kevin gege_

Tentu saja ia sudah tahu siapa yang mengirim hal-hal klise seperti ini, kalau bukan _didi _anehnya itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan segera membuka paket itu. Sebuah DVD, kotak kecil lainnya, dan boneka alpaca yang sangat ia rindukan.

'_Kau sudah membukanya? Itu aku kembalikan alpaca bodohmu yang imut itu. Jangan bertanya padaku lagi! Oh iya, lihatlah isi DVD nya jangan kau tumpuk saja /crying face/'_

Dengan penasaran, ia segera memasukkan DVD itu dan menekan tombol _play _untuk melihat apa isinya.

"_Oh, apa ini sudah mulai? Eum… Oh, hai Wufan gege! Kau sudah melihat ini? Kau tahu apa artinya itu? Ini adalah hari spesial! Kau tahu kan aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya, jadi jangan coba-coba mengecewakanku. Kau masih menyimpan kemeja yang aku berikan waktu itu kan? Jangan bilang kau sudah membuangnya?! Kalau iya, bersiaplah menerima kemarahanku kkk. Jangan lupa datang menemuiku hari ini, aku menunggumu."_

Pria yang dipanggil Wufan itu kembali tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi kesal _didi _nya bernama Yixing yang terlihat dibuat-buat itu. Atmosfer yang menenangkan kini memenuhi seisi ruangan itu seiring senyum tulus yang terpampang di wajah pemuda itu semakin merekah. Ia tak henti menatap wajah Yixing dalam video yang sedang tersenyum memamerkan _single dimple _miliknya.

Ia mengacak rambutnya pelan, "Kau merepotkan…" ucapnya.

**…**

_**Hatiku ingin menemukanmu kembali**_

_**Mengapa ini tak bisa kulupakan?**_

_**Aku tidak bisa tanpamu**_

_**Malam ini**_

_**Sama seperti saat aku kehilanganmu**_

**…**

Langkah kakinya kini terhenti di depan lemarinya. Dengan pelan ia membuka pintunya dan memilih baju yang dimaksud Yixing tadi. Sebenarnya seisi lemari ini dipenuhi oleh barang-barang berharga pemberian Yixing dan _member _EXO yang lain. Awalnya ia berniat menaruhnya asal, namun Yixing memaksanya dan berkata bahwa ia dan teman-temannya harus menjadi yang paling spesial selain keluarga Wufan tentunya.

Ia menarik keluar beberapa kemeja dengan warna dan corak yang lumayan berbeda, ada yang terlihat hangat dan ada juga yang terlihat maskulin. Secarik kertas tertarik keluar ketika ia sedang mencoba salah satu kemeja berwarna abu-abu.

'_Hei, jangan terlalu narsis. Kau sudah tampan dan akan terlihat semakin menarik dengan kemeja ini.'_

Wufan tersenyum memandangi tulisan mandarin yang tertera diatas _sticky note _berwarna kuning pucat itu. Khas milik seseorang.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia segera memakai kemeja itu. Merapikan penampilannya sejenak dan melangkahkan kakinya hendak keluar dari apartemennya.

'_Ya! Gege! Jangan lupa makan-makanan yang sehat. Tomat di kulkas jangan sampai tidak kau habiskan!'_

'_Jangan merokok lagi, kau tahu. Tidak akan ada yang mau mencium seseorang yang mengeluarkan asap!'_

'_Jangan terlalu lama berkaca! Kacanya akan pecah.'_

Alis Wufan berkedut ketika ia berpapasan dengan deretan _sticky note _berisi pesan-pesan menyebalkan yang ia sudah tahu siapa pelakunya. Sebagian pesannya penuh dengan peringatan aneh nan bodoh dari Yixing.

"Sungguh, kenapa kau tidak menunjukkan semua kecerewetanmu di TV dan melampiaskan padaku. Dasar bodoh..."

Ia memijit pelipisnya pelan seraya berjalan menuju dapur dan meraih sebotol air mineral disana.

'_Minum ini yang banyak, baik untuk kesehatanmu.'_

'_Jangan terlalu banyak gula di minumanmu, tidak baik.'_

'_Gege~ Makan yang banyak ya.'_ Semua tulisan yang tertempel rapi itu membuat Wufan tak hentinya tersenyum. Perhatian yang tak hentinya tercurah dan hanya akan dia dapatkan dari seseorang disana. Berharga dan tidak tergantikan.

**...**

_**Dengarkanlah hatiku sekali saja**_

_**Setiap hari, setiap malam, aku merindukanmu**_

_**Walaupun kau tidak disini**_

_**Walaupun aku tak bisa melihatmu**_

_**Dalam hatiku, kau tetap dirimu yang sama**_

**...**

Pemuda dengan surai hitam itu memutuskan untuk berjalan saja, mengingat tempat pertemuannya tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemennya. Setidaknya ia bisa menikmati suasana nyaman musim semi yang meringankan langkah kakinya.

Matanya diedarkan keseluruh jalan dimana pohon-pohon yang tadinya ditutupi selimut putih, kini mulai berbunga. Seberkas cahaya, meski menyilaukan, tak jenuh memberinya kehangatan. Sungguh... Suasana seperti ini yang sangat ia impikan. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang memiliki hati yang hangat seperti mentari, dan senyum yang indah layaknya _cherry blossom_.

Hati sehangat mentari?

Senyum seindah bunga?

Entah malaikat apa yang merasukinya dan membuatnya semakin puitis.

"Orang itu..." ucap Wufan seraya tersenyum.

**Drrt...**

Ia membuka layar ponselnya dan mengernyit, '_Gege, aku ingin kue. Belikan aku satu_.'

"Hmph... Seenaknya menyuruhku" dengusnya kesal. Bodohnya Wufan, ia masih saja berbalik arah untuk mencari toko kue favorit Yixing.

Ia berjalan perlahan sambil memilih kue-kue yang terpajang di etalase. Satu kue yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. Kue dengan balutan krim putih dengan taburan bubuk cokelat, serta berbagai macam buah-buahan diatasnya.

Tak lama kemudian seorang penjaga toko keluar bertepatan saat ia ingin masuk kedalam toko.

"Bukankah kau Wu Yifan? Aktor?"

Wufan tidak menjawab, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya hormat.

"Ini titipan untukmu..." ucap penjaga toko itu dengan senyum tulus di wajahnya.

Wufan menatapnya bingung sebelum membaca _sticky note _diatasnya, '_Ini enak, aku sudah mencobanya sekali. Kupikir kau tak akan membelikannya untukku, biar aku saja yang membelinya_.'

'Lalu kenapa kau meminta tadi jika kau yang membelinya?' batin Wufan. Alisnya kembali berkedut karena kesal.

"Pergilah, ia sudah menunggumu. Dan ia bilang, jika kau mau menemuinya kau harus menjaga ini."

Wufan lagi-lagi tersenyum saat menerima secarik kertas tersebut dan menganggukkan kepalanya lagi sebelum berjalan pergi.

"_Xie xie_..."

**...**

_**Hatiku menginginkanmu kembali**_

_**Mengapa aku selalu mengingatnya?**_

_**Aku sadar bahwa aku tidak memilikimu**_

_**Malam ini**_

_**Sama seperti saat aku kehilanganmu**_

**...**

Tempat ini...

Ya, tempat dimana ia dan Yixing sering bertemu. Melepas kerinduan. Membagi cerita. Dimana ia tahu bahwa Yixing akan selalu tersenyum mendengar ceritanya. Dimana Yixing tahu semua keluh kesahnya. Tempat satu-satunya ia bisa bertemu teman, sahabatnya, cintanya, Zhang Yixing.

Wufan menghela nafasnya gugup, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana Yixing menunggu.

"_Ni hao_, Yixing. Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu..."

Ia meletakkan kue yang ia bawa dan duduk di rerumputan sambil menatap Yixing hangat.

"Kau tahu, berhentilah mengingatkanku di pagi hari dan malam hari. Aku bosan. Maksudku, aku sudah mengingatnya tak perlu kau ingatkan lagi."

"Dan, apa maksudmu dengan '_tidak ada yang mau mencium_ _seseorang yang mengeluarkan asap_'? Aku sudah berhenti merokok sejak lama."

Wufan menatap Yixing lekat-lekat seakan ia menjaga Yixing agar tidak pergi dari pandangannya. Meskipun kata-katanya menampakkan kekesalannya, namun senyum itu, senyum tulus yang sedari tadi tak kunjung terhapus dari wajah tampannya itu, masih setia disana.

"Ini kue kesukaanmu. Harusnya kau bilang kalau kau sudah menitipkannya pada penjaga toko. Membuatku malu saja. Aku terpaksa harus berlama-lama memilih kue dari etalase seperti orang bodoh" ucapnya seraya tertawa kecil.

Sejenak, Wufan menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Yixing tulus. Matanya tak henti memandang wajah manis sahabatnya yang masih setia tersenyum dengan _single dimple _kebanggaannya itu.

"Yixing-_er_..." bisiknya. "Aku merindukanmu..."

"Kau masih ingat janjiku?"

Angin berhembus disela kata-kata Wufan yang terhenti. Guguran bunga sakura tak henti lalu lalang dihadapan pemuda tampan itu. Untuk sekian kalinya,

Ia tersenyum. Semakin tulus, bahkan mampu melelehkan hati sekeras apapun.

"Janji yang kubuat saat kita masih _trainee_. Dimana saat itu aku melihatmu menangis untuk pertama kalinya. Saat kau kelelahan dan merindukan orang tuamu..."

"Saat itu kau jelek sekali kkk" ejek Wufan. "_Meiyou_, aku tahu bukan itu yang kita bahas sekarang. Jangan marah..."

Wufan menatap Yixing sayang, "Aku berjanji akan menemanimu hingga akhir kan?"

"... Maaf aku gagal menepatinya saat itu."

Tangannya menggenggam erat kertas yang ia dapatkan dari penjaga toko tadi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah.

"Tapi kau tahu, aku..." ucapnya ragu. "Aku tidak pernah lupa, dan selalu berusaha menepatinya. Aku disini sekarang. Aku mengingatmu. Kau tidak akan kesepian."

"Meskipun seluruh dunia berpaling darimu..."

"Meskipun waktu menghapus ingatan tentangmu..."

"Meskipun rasa lelah mengikatmu hingga tak mampu lagi berdiri..."

"Saat kau membalikkan tubuhmu..." Desiran angin kembali mengelilingi mereka berdua. "Aku akan ada disana."

Wufan terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Mempersilahkan bunga-bunga sakura memeluknya dan menghilangkan rasa rindunya walau sedikit.

Matanya menatap langit biru yang menenangkan. Ia kemudian menatap Yixing sekali lagi dengan tulus. Tidak ada kebohongan tersirat sedikitpun.

"Hari ini, hari dimana aku pertama kalinya bertemu denganmu" lirihnya. "... Tepat enam tahun lamanya, aku mengenalmu. Dan aku bersyukur menjadi salah satu orang yang dekat denganmu."

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku saat aku menangis..."

"Terima kasih sudah mendukungku saat aku memilih jalan lain..."

"Terima kasih sudah mengajariku ketulusan..."

Menguatkan dirinya sekali lagi. Ia tersenyum. Ia tahu, tak pantas baginya membalas senyuman Yixing dengan tangisan atau yang lainnya. Yixing tidak akan senang.

"Maafkan aku Yixing..." bisiknya. "Aku menyayangimu..."

Dan, sekali lagi ia tahu. Yixing adalah malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan kepadanya...

Selalu tersenyum, saat ia sesakit apapun

Menangis, saat ia tahu ia tak pantas membohongi perasaannya sendiri

Menenangkan, saat orang lain sangat membutuhkannya

Wufan tahu, ia adalah seseorang yang sangat beruntung. Sosok itu kembali tersenyum hangat sebelum melambaikan tangannya pada Yixing. "Berjanjilah kau akan ada disini saat aku ingin menemuimu. Kau mengerti?"

Terakhir, ia mengecup pipi Yixing dengan lembut sebelum beranjak pergi.

'_Wo ai ni, Zhang Yixing. Wo zhen de ai ni_...'

**...**

_**Dengarkanlah aku untuk kali ini**_

_**(Untukku yang tak dapat melihatmu)**_

_**Selamanya aku merindukanmu**_

_**Walaupun aku tak bisa melihatmu**_

_**Hatiku selalu...**_

_**Karena aku mencintaimu, dan merindukanmu**_

_**Bagiku, kau tetap dirimu yang sama**_

**...**

**R.I.P **

**Zhang Yixing**

**(1991-2014)**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Corner :<strong>

Ni hao! Setelah satu tahun gak update jadi begini. Mianhae kalo jelek _readerdeul_~

Terus berasa nista, bikin bias sendiri meninggal. Demi apapun, semoga gak kejadian T_T

Oh iya, pesan-pesan Yixing itu anggep aja auto-message, dan paket Yixing udah dia siapin sejak lama/? Sisanya bayangin sendiri XD

Happy Birthday buat uri eomma Yixing!

Terus, makasih buat semua yang udah mampir baca ff ini walaupun Crack Pair

You're MVP! If you don't mind click **REVIEW**

author masih harus banyak belajar kkk

Xie xie ni men! Jia you! ^^


End file.
